Great Sect Elder Dao Han
Dao Han was a Great Sect Elder of Seven Moons Sect from the thirteenth line. Appearance Dao Han was a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a long red robe.Ch. 1379 Background Dao Han was one of the legendary thirteen cultivators in Seven Moons Sect, who reached Avacaniya Realm in one hundred years.Ch. 1384 He has practiced cultivation for the shortest amount of time among the thirteen Great Sect Elders. He was a Chosen.Ch. 1406 Like other Great Sect Elders, he was a disciple of Gu Tai.Ch. 1412 Current era was of Great Sect Elder Dao Han and he was in charge of Seven Moons Sect.Ch. 1387 He stayed at the sixth layer of Sky Beyond the Sky, on his mountain belonging to the thirteenth line.Ch. 1402 History Book 7 Dao Han was meditating in his sect with cultivators worshipping him. Suddenly he sensed Su Ming's divine sense, but he couldn't find him. Many years later, Great Sect Elder sat with Sect Elder Lan Lan and others watching the competition to enter the inner sect.Ch. 1383 When Su Ming's performance, who possessed Wang Tao, drew attention of many sect elders, he forcefully searched the memories of one of the disciples connected to Wang Tao. Sect Elder Lan divinated very prosperous future for this Wang Tao and the sect. He wanted to take him as disciple, but Sect Elder Lan said that their life matrix clashed and he was showing signs of death. Dao Han took Ye Long as a disciple.Ch. 1386 After Ye Long passed seventh formation of Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune, Su Ming agreed to his challenge.Ch. 1395 And he passed easily six formations with just brute force.Ch. 1397 After challenging eleventh formation, Guru Xing Chen's shadow appeared. Dao Han figured out it was manipulation of Sect Elder Lan Lan. She only pointed him to her Master Xu Zhong Fan.Ch. 1399 At fifteenth formation, while Su Ming pondered about Seven Lives Art, he made black snow fall in Seven Moons Sect. Dao Han was suprised about Su Ming's epiphany. In next 40 years, some disciples started disappear and cracks started to appear in the sky above the sect. Sect Elder Mu investigated this matter, but he only reported it to Great Sect Elder Dao Han. Eventually the mountains of the sect were covered in cracks. Council of Elders was held. It was revealed One Dao Sect sent threats to hand over all the disciples they took in the last 2 cycles of 60 years or they declare war.Ch. 1404 Decision of all 13 Great Sect Elders was to fight. The sect was to be sealed and defended. Great Sect Elder Dao Han acted as garrison and activated the protective Rune. This was because Su Ming was the most valuable person in Seven Moons Sect. In 3 years, One Dao Sect launched invasion.Ch. 1405 All 13 Sect Elders fought enemies surrounding them. Dao Han's Dao Shadow faced Dao Spirit Realm cultivator. Great Dao Paragon Sen Mu offered a bet. After Su Ming killed Tian He, Sen Mu left suprised. Dao Han managed to badly injure his opponent.Ch. 1410 Later, Sect Master Gu Tai assured Su Ming that Seven Moons Sect would help him with everything and informed about incoming war with other princes and their supportive sects and clans to determine the successor of Ancient Zang. Su Ming asked for Dao Han's Reversed Spirit Pearl. Once he received it, he got his wills' of 4 True Worlds back. Great Sect Elders were shocked, Gu Tai was pleasantly suprised.Ch. 1413 Once Su Ming sounded ninth Dao Spirit Voice, Gu Tai was very excited about future of his sect.Ch. 1418 All Great Sect Elders felt respect towards Su Ming.Ch. 1419 Powers Dao Han was at 3 level of Dao Divinity Realm, Dao Spirit Realm. He had Reversed Spirit Pearl with Su Ming's Harmonious Morus Alba sealed inside. Reference List Category:Dao Divinity Category:Seven Moons Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Characters